phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Previous and resolved discussions can be found in the archives: 2009 • 2010. The Business Man and Nagging Wife I have now given this article some content, if that makes people want to keep it, however it is still a stub and I think it needs expanding more if possible. If not then I think it needs deleting. HaveFaith 14:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : That page seems to be one of the things that appears regularly (or at least a few times) during the series, but there isn't a lot of information about. There are other pages in the same situation, and they haven't been marked for deletion. Though, yes, it is a short article, that doesn't always mean it needs deleting. light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 05:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Just so you know "HaveFaith" and "light.of.no.light", I believe anything that appeared on this show should have its own page on this wiki, and I don't know about you, but these are characters on this show and all characters must have a page. Everyone needs to have their information correct on this website so there are no stubs that need deletion. We are fans of Phineas and Ferb, so we should support everything that happens on the show. Who's with me? : :It is on as an another name. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 00:48, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Me Myself and I This article was put up for deletion AND it was completely blank other than the template. I put the blank template on the page, and I'm going to check the history for past vandalism. Dr. Whatchamacallit 16:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) "Me, Myself, and I" is a song? Why is this up for deletion? That doesn't make sense. This is a song, people. This song deserves to be on this wiki as much as any other song. If you decide to watch the show, then you should know everything about the song. I don't know the lyrics off the top of my head, but you can easily watch the show and memorize. Or go on YouTube! Something! I don't know why this is up for deletion because I say that this song better not ever get deleted! Period. :That was a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago and has been placed back on without the commas. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 00:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Languages First, the Japanese name for Japanese language is Nihongo, not Japanesu. Second, why do we need a list of languages? Third, why is this a category? PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 09:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Until we started the Affiliated Wikis program, this wiki needed to be the central point for all Phineas and Ferb info, including other languages. Once the AW gets going more, we can shift some of the information to the appropriate sites in that language. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : I do not understand why this page is on this wiki because it has nothing to do with the show. This is probably some fan joke, but I don't find it funny. This is ridiculous. If this fan enjoys making lists of languages, maybe they could get some academic attention and win themself an award. It's a cool talent being able to name languages. Busted, Busted, Busted Oh no, please not delete for busted, busted, busted. I'm copy made by tracing and wants not, that he delete. Yes, the article is a stub... PLEASE NOT DELETE PLEASE! when the article delete, then :-((( Is a unofficial right song. 09:55, August 22, 2010 : A small chant like this might not warrant a separate page. It might work better as a Background Information item for "Oil on Candace". — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, THIS is the most ridiculous page on this wiki. Making up some pathetic conga song for attention, then begging someone who is fed up to not delete the page. If you feel like making up songs, then maybe you should post a video of yourself on Youtube and get yourself some attention there. You could get discovered like Greyson Chance. Bust'Em Song (german) The song is good! And your a little learnig german. PLEASE NOT DELETE! Der song seinen gut! Und dur a bisschen learning deutsch. Bitte no Lösching! The song is :-)))))))))))) Delete is :-((((((((((((((( Der Song is: :-)))))))))))) Lösching is: :-((((((((((( NOT DELETION 10:21, August 22, 2010 (don't delete it) : If it is German, you should put it on German Phineas and Ferb Wiki. If there isn't one, you can create it. But still, we only do one page for each song and that is the ENGLISH VERSION. -i am harry potter 16:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :: This is the theme song for the show Bust 'Em, but in German. I'm surprised we don't have a page for it yet in English. :: Since this is an English wiki, we are trying to limit how many pages we have in other languages. If you look at our Main Page, you will see the other languages that Phineas and Ferb is available in. People that want to learn German/Deutsch can go to that wiki and read the pages in German. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RRabbit42, I think you mean Leave the Busting to Us! (song). PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 16:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I agree that this is an English wiki and that if there is a page for everything in every language this would be an overused website that could crash computers or damage them permanently. I suggest that any page in a language other than English should be placed on a different website. Maybe you can create one on your own and that would be a cool accomplishment. Kiss Kiss is useless. If we are allowed to use the C-word on the Wiki (but if it is profanity, I will not use it), it can perfectly describe this page. What does it have to do with Phineas and Ferb? If it were like the Triangles page, I would understand, but c'mon! Dr. Whatchamacallit 00:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :No it not useless. It is notable by the Flash and 5 episodes have had this happen, 4 in season 2 alone. So it won't be deleted. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Fireside-Sassy / Unnamed Pienheard Pierrre Girl Oh not... SASSY MISS K IS NOT HEATCHARACTER!... The side one fake,... FAN FICTION IS CENSODERD! Adyson Look-alike (Ex-name) is a ugly not vitally side. DELETE! : Not delete 'Adyson Look-alike', she is a cool background person. I like here person more than 'The Ballpit Kid'. : But only here 'Unnamed name' can be changed. DonnaxNL 17:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Fan fiction pages will be deleted as they are identified. The two "Adyson lookalike" pages have been deleted because they've been replaced by Unnamed Pinhead Pierre girl. Fuchs111, you need to give better reasons why a page should be kept. Saying things like "saving page is good" and "deleting page is bad" does not provide a compelling enough reason. It needs to be clearer, like "we already have a page for that character" or "this is fan fiction". Check your talk page for more information about how to prevent a new page you created from being marked for deletion. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) User:Flynn&206 Hello, it's me, The Klimpaloon, and I am here to tell you why you should delete the user page. Well, I created it, but I don't remember the password, and I don't feel like moving all my stuff just yet-some people might not recognize me if I did not call my account The Klimpaloon! Think of it as moving to a new house; if I owned it, I would not want to move until I had to. Plus, I-I just can't lie about my age(I'm 9 in 4th grade!). So, please get that page off my hands and ''this wiki's hands. 21:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who encourages '''you, '''the admins, to delete that page and morepages. Busted, Busted, Busted and Busting Feeding Frenzy If the topic is already discussed in this page, please merge. They are songs, and we have a lot of jingles in the wiki that are accepted. Even though they are short, they have information about them. Who knows, with the number of song demos we're getting, we could get a longer version of them. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed yodeller Oh not... PLEASE 'NOT' delete. This page are good and: BY CINDY ARE ONE APPEARANC AND SHE ISN'T A CANDIDAT FOR DELETION. Please NOT delete. --Fuchs111 10:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : There is a new guideline on the Background characters page (which I have put back in, Fuchs) that says if you can completely describe the character in under five sentences or less, they should not have their own page. I will be going through all the candidates for deletion in a few days. There's other to be done first, however, so just ignore that Deletion tag for the moment. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) It's A Phineas Life?? Somebody help me. Is the episode 'It's a Phineas Life (season finale)' real? It looks fake, but I have my doubts, as the spoilers template is on there. Please help! Is it fanon or not?!!!!!! :( 17:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : It has been deleted since it didn't have any substance or proof to it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:38, October 27, 2010 (UTC) As Stacy's Guitar Gently Weeps At first, I thought the page '''Little Brothers (With Guitar Chords)' was useful. Then, I saw it was up for deletion. It was easy to see why. The person who explained why it should be deleted had a point. Just put the guitar chords on the song page. Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 00:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : It's been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Them Bones Some anonymous user made a fake page called "Them Bones." This needs to be deleted right away. Tpffan5196 02:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : This fake song as been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Unamed Phineas and Ferb Movie Please don't delete this! It is a real movie and if you go on imdb.com and look at the news relating to Phineas and Ferb there are these articles about it. And it's NOT Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension! Theres just not much information about it yet..... I'm sure there will be information as time goes on, but dont delete it yet! Maddyfae 14:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC)Maddyfae